Bulgarian Bonbon
by Evilies
Summary: Hermione sólo deseaba un reencuentro tranquilo con su novio, pero cuando unas fans del búlgaro aparecen, se vuelve todo menos eso.


**_Disclaimer_** : Desde lo mas oscuro del viejo continente, hemos traído al Campeón ideal, el príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, porque un hombre como él, no merece ser sólo un personaje más, merece un protagónico. Aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los volvimos a traer, porque siempre debe estar presente.

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **BULGARIAN BONBON**

By

The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione leía a gusto su libro en un bar cercano al estadio de Quidditch, una fría cerveza de mantequilla le hacía compañía. Era un momento relajante y agradable, o lo fue hasta que unas chicas de la mesa continua comenzaron a chismorrear sobre su novio.

—¡Es tan guapo!

—Es el mejor jugador… y he oído que es tan caliente como fuego demoníaco en la cama.

Más chillidos molestos. Hermione bajó su libro y giró su rostro para ver a esas chicas que eran irritantes.

—¿Recuerdan cuando lo llamaban *"Bulgarian Bonbon"?

—¿No quedaría mejor "Bombón"?

Y el coro de las risitas se hizo sonar.

—Oigan… ¿no fue cuando esa chica del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba jugando con él y con el mismísimo Harrry Potter?

—Schhhh —dijo con una señal—. No olvides que no fue cualquier chica, estamos hablando de quién ayudó a Harry Potter, el Salvador del mundo mágico.

—Pero estos son asuntos del corazón no de magos oscuros… ¿y ella con quién esta saliendo?

—Mmm esta envuelta en otro triangulo amoroso, pero ahora con ese pelirrojo amigo suyo que siempre andaba con ella y Harry Potter.

Hermione masculló una mala palabra que no diría normalmente, pero vamos justo ahora esas arpías ya la habían fastidiado lo suficiente.

—Pero mira qué despreciar a Viktor Krum… que tonta.

—Mejor para nosotras —susurró la otra con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Hermione había ido a encontrarse con Viktor antes de que comenzara el Mundial de Quidditch del 2002. Se habían reencontrado un año atrás y ella después de un romance fallido con Ron, había estado muy sensible con el tema de hombres y citas, pero Viktor se había mantenido firme pidiéndole una oportunidad y ahora agradecía que él lo hubiese hecho. Su romance no era del conocimiento publico por comodidad de los dos, por eso estaba aún más molesta por esa clase de comentarios frívolos que sólo le evocaban a Rita Skeeter.

Dejó su libro sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo que sacudió su cerveza, regando un poco. —¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa de que hablar?

—Pero, ¿qué esta mal con ella?

—¿Por qué se mete en nuestra conversación?…

—Vuelve a su librito.

—Seguro esta loca o amargada.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hermione se acentuó, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

La entrada del bar fue el blanco de todas las miradas, los jugadores de Quidditch aparecieron como lo venían haciendo desde que habían llegado a *Rumania. Las fans se olvidaron de ella y no se si hicieron esperar, fueron hacia sus ídolos como moscas al pastel, queriendo comérselos si fuera posible.

Hermione se suponía que ya debería estar acostumbra a ese tipo de escenas y lo estaba, pero a veces había unas chicas que no toleraba.

Viktor se moría de ganas de ver a su novia, había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reunido. Cuando le había llegado el mensaje de que estaba ahí y lo estaría esperando en el bar Bicéfalo, había deseado dejar en entrenamiento o por lo menos hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero ninguna opción había sido posible.

Y justo cuando estaba preparado para verla, sus fans habían aparecido arremolinándose frente él. Besándolo, jalándolo, abrazándolo… poniendo artículos frente a él. Firmó de forma descuidada las fotos, mientras buscaba a su novia y cuando la vio de píe en medio del lugar, con aquella expresión enfurruñada, sonrió.

—Lo siento —murmuró alejando a una fan que se había colgado de él para una foto.

—Pero... —Se quejó la fan.

—Espera, ahora es mi turno…

Él las ignoró magistralmente, abriéndose paso y avanzando con seguridad hacia su novia. Sabía que no debía hacer nada exagerado, pero quería besarla ya.

El mal humor de Hermione fue desapareciendo más al notar como los ojos oscuros de Viktor brillaban al verla. Se sintió complacida cuando él dejó a esas tipas chismosas de lado, concentrándose sólo en ella. Se recorrió el camino que faltaba y se tiró a sus brazos e hizo lo que él había estado deseando, encontró su boca dándole un beso que estaba lejos de ser sencillo y casto.

Viktor se quedó pasmado unos minutos en lo que asimilaba lo que ocurría, pero al final cedió, respondiéndole con gran pasión, aferrándola contra él.

Y así fue como la relación se destapó.

Los chiflidos de los compañeros de Krum y las exclamaciones escandalizadas de las chicas, apenas llegaron a ellos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Hermione casi sin aliento, apenas sus labios se separaron.

Krum tenía la mirada velada, sonrió como sólo un enamorado puede hacerlo. Luciendo aún más atractivo, si es que eso era posible. —A dónde quierras.

Hermione asintió satisfecha, se soltaron y ella fue por su libro. Él le tomó la mano ahora confiado en que ya no importaba lo que hicieran, su secreto había sido descubierto. Al pasar al lado de las chicas fastidiosas que tenían la boca abierta, Hermione no pudo evitar decirles algo.

—Soy Hermione Granger y espero ahora se diviertan hablando de algo que si es verdad, lo que acaban de ver.

Viktor la miró confundido por aquello. Salieron del lugar y caminaron unos metros. La adrenalina que la había impulsado a actuar de esa forma fue extinguiéndose.

—¿No me dirrás que fue eso?

—Lo siento —musitó apenada—. Te juro que esas fans tuyas se lo buscaron.

Él soltó una risa divertida. —Se que no lo sientes en rrealidad, pero no imporrta.

—¿No estás molesto por esto? Ahora será una noticia de revista amarillista como los de Skeeter.

—No menciones a esa mujer —comentó con una mueca. Se detuvo y depositó un beso en la mano que sostenía de ella—. No interresarme, pero me prreocupa que ahorra no te dejarran en paz los reporteros y las fans.

Era cierto, por eso es que lo habían mantenido fuera de la vida publica, pero ahora ellos no eran más unos adolescentes… y no permitiría que volvieran a repetirse los hechos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. —Puedo cuidarme.

Viktor no estaba nada convencido, más bien lucía preocupado.

 ***º*º*º**

Horas más tarde, mientras los dos cenaban en el balcón del hotel.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Qué? —inquirió enarcando su ceja.

—No he dejado de pensar en cómo podíamos resolver esto y creo que he dado en el punto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó interesado, dejando de lado su comida.

—Da una entrevista al periódico y yo estaré ahí. Será la única vez que hablemos sobre este tema.

—No se conformarran —repuso sincero.

—El Mundial los mantendrá entretenidos, seguro habrá otros escándalos más jugosos.

Viktor lo meditó un poco. No era una idea descabellada, pero los medios eran como carroñeros, querrían sacarles hasta el último detalle.

—Vamos a hacerlo —insistió.

Él se sobó su barba, pensando. La mirada de Hermione se volvió suplicante y él no pudo resistirlo. —Podemos intentarrlo, lo hablarre con mi representante.

Hermione dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y fue hasta él, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente.

—Saldremos de esto bien.

Viktor la abrazó atrayéndola a su regazo, donde ella se sentó con comodidad. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, "Bulgarian Bonbon".

—¿Qué…? —Enarcó su ceja, confundido.

—Nada —dijo riendo para sí. Mientras esas chicas seguían con sus chismes —anhelando lo que no podían tener—, ella era la afortunada que podía disfrutar de él y de su fuego demoníaco en la cama.

Rozó sus narices con cariño, mientras repartía pequeños besos en su boca. Viktor sonrió complacido, acariciando su espalda.

 ***º*º*º**

*Bulgarian Bonbon. Lo tomamos literal del artículo de _El Profeta_ que escribió Rita.

*Desconocemos si el Mundial fue o no ahí.

 **¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo…?**

 _Esta viñeta fue hecha para el grupo Krumione_ _en Facebook. Si gustan pueden unirse._

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)** **  
** **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte.**


End file.
